There have been various proposals for multiphase electric machines of the permanent magnet type that include magnetic flux regulation by way of a control current to regulate their electromotive force (EMF) in a generating mode and developed torque in a motor mode. However, such proposals have generally involved machines of complex and costly design that have excessive weight and poor heat dissipation.